


The Remedy

by lick_j



Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lick_j/pseuds/lick_j
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This started as a short discussion regarding Dan's pacemaker in Tumblr. Et Voila...I don't think it needs more explanation as in just a little quick doodle and the fact that this is a modern AU setting IDK. If y'all have some fantastic ideas, drop me a line? :D</p>
<p>Enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a short discussion regarding Dan's pacemaker in Tumblr. Et Voila...I don't think it needs more explanation as in just a little quick doodle and the fact that this is a modern AU setting IDK. If y'all have some fantastic ideas, drop me a line? :D
> 
> Enjoy~

[tumblr](http://pyrobaby666.tumblr.com/post/20164034730/this-started-as-a-short-discussion-regarding-dans) | [LJ](http://lick-j.livejournal.com/1060866.html)


End file.
